


Broken

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Promises. <br/>Everything they did was quiet, whispered words and silent sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

Everything they did was quiet, whispered words and silent sex. Sam wasn't sure if it was because they were afraid of getting caught or if it was because they had nothing to say. Or nothing they wanted to say. To admit.

She knew Jack didn't have anything he wanted to say. He was thinking about it all though, carefully working through every kiss, every situation. Something was going on in his head but he wouldn't be talking about it any time soon she suspected.

Daniel told her he needed her most nights but never that he loved her, not yet, but she could sense it coming from him.

She could sense something coming.

Ever since they'd returned to the present, whispered promises on their minds and on their tongues, she could feel something between them, something building and she wasn't sure if it was good or not.

She suspected that Teal'c knew what was going on between the three of them. It would take someone very idiotic not to think that they were having sex, if nothing else.

They were still feeling desperate, that was the only way she could describe or even explain it. They spent evenings, entire nights in her bed.

Always in her bed.

In her bed they were so different to each other but so very good.

It wasn't until a month back from 1969 when any similarities appeared and that she realised what was coming.

Daniel moved slowly for the longest of times, slow and careful thrusts into her body, whispering in her ear that he needed her, needed this. Loved this. Jack would lie next to them, watch them until she came. Daniel could make her cry most times by the time he took alone. Slow thrusts, filling her completely and making her forget everything until she was there, crying out his name. Or just crying.

Jack was different. Jack moved faster and harder, silently and, by the way he buried his face in her neck, she wondered if he was going to cry. If one day he would cry.

Jack fucked her.

Sometimes he could make her cry but she never let him see. She spluttered words into his neck, 'oh god' , 'oh fuck', 'oh my', tears escaping her eyes as she held in another scream.

She always held in her screams.

Until Jack, Jack changed the rules and whispered something to her.

She was on top of him, Daniel sitting up next to them, jerking off at the sight of her moving on top of Jack, her fingers in her clit, telling her in soft whispers how beautiful she was. She was getting closer and closer, Jack's grip on her waist was getting tighter and tighter and she found she wanted him to mark her like the first time in the forest but that thought was forgotten when he reached up and grabbed her, putting both his hands on the back of her neck and pulling her down towards him, so they were face to face, nose to nose.

"I need you more." He whispered, his eyes locked on hers, serious and sad. "I love you."

She pulled back, her eyes wide in shock at his words and he started to move again, thrusting up into her silently as he did so picking up pace quickly until he came suddenly, his back arching up high, his face twisted but not quite in pleasure. Sam couldn't quite work out what it was suddenly she was pulled to the side, pulled off Jack's body and onto her back by Daniel.

This was it, the beginning of the end. What was coming.

They were fighting over her because this was about her, her fears, her body. Anything else was secondary. She realised that not once since they had come back from 1969 had the two men kissed each other, touched each other. It had been about fucking her and a little voyeurism.

Daniel was on top of her suddenly and Jack was gone without a word and this whole situation had gotten out of hand and it had never really been any fun. When he kissed her hard, pressing his body into hers, she pushed him away.

"Daniel, I'm not a doll."

He ignored her words, trying to kiss her again, moving his lips down to her neck when she didn't respond.

"Daniel."

"Sam, Sam I love you too, I need you too." He said desperately. "I know you need me too. I know you need me right now." He reached down to feel between her legs and she couldn't stop herself, couldnt help but thrust her hips up towards his hand and moan a little as he touched her.

She never expected to have to choose like this and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to. This was going to be over before anything happened, really happened.

Though, what she had been expecting from this she wasn't sure of. She was sure though that she was going to come soon if Daniel kept it up like that and she really, really wanted to come.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"More that Jack?"

Don't make me choose. I don't think I could ever choose."

Whimpers, whispers and choked out words.

"Daniel."

He kissed her again and she responded and he moved to enter her, thrusting into her body hard and making her cry out.

He took her by surprise but moving fast and hard, competing with Jack through technique. Fucking her because that's what Jack did, harder, his hands gripping the sheets as he moved and she was there already, so quickly, forgetting all the work Jack had done before, forgetting Jack entirely and screaming Daniel's name.

So much for everything being done quietly, carefully. This whole affair had been brutal and rough from the beginning, emotionally at least.

He came just as quickly, silently and she wanted to cry, not from the pleasure this time but because she didn't want this, want them like this.

Though, in all honesty, she didn't know what she wanted from these men.

He shifted to her side slowly and she could feel him tense up against her, pause for moment, before he got up and left the room.

She was alone again and scared again and the promises were broken.


End file.
